The Kate Spy Chronicles
by WistfulGuy
Summary: People have underestimated her all her life. Now, Kate leaves Pan Am to work for the CIA and make a real impact on the world.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Kate Spy Chronicles #1

Author: WistfulGuy

Fandom: Pan Am

Rating: PG

Cast: Kate Cameron

Disclaimer: I do not own Pan Am the company or the TV series. I am not associated with ABC TV in any way. I am just a huge fan of the show and like to write. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

Kate was jolted from slumber by the ringing of her alarm clock. Reaching over with determination, she grabbed the clock and quickly turned the alarm off. Rolling over again for a minute, she lingered in the hope of catching a few extra minutes of sleep. No chance…considering what she had in store today, it was no small feat she was able to sleep at all.

As she rose from her bed and proceeded to make herself breakfast, she glanced at her Pan Am uniform, draped over a chair in her apartment. She thought about what Richard told her about choices. She wondered, was she ready for this? Was she ready to give up Pan Am, the job that offered her so much freedom and opportunity to experience the world? True, she had as much opportunity for travel with the CIA as she had with Pan Am, if not more. But working for the CIA brought with it a considerable amount of danger. She wouldn't be just switching passports or being a low level courier any more. She was truly moving up to the big leagues.

Following somewhat in Bridget's footsteps, Kate was able to take a leave of absence from Pan Am. While there would be no guarantees, the likelihood of her returning to her job was fairly secure. She tried not to think of that, however. She'd long desired to make a difference in the world. She'd come a long way from the rebellious daughter of well-to-do Connecticut Society parents and she wasn't about to stop now.

Kate contacted Richard and arranged a meeting with him to discuss setting up training for herself at Langley. Richard had been released from the hospital but was still recovering from his gunshot wound. They were to meet at the insurance company office where she spoke with Nico about being a double agent not long ago. How ironic, Kate thought to herself. The place where I had to convince the person I care for most in this world to become a spy is where I will commit myself to being a spy as well.

Kate met Richard in the lobby. He was on crutches. They rode the elevator to the third floor, where they proceeded to a private meeting room. After seating at a conference room table, Richard asked, "So, you've decided to take the leap?"

"I've decided that if I'm going to make a difference in this world, I need to be fully prepared."

"We can certainly help you with being prepared. Are you also prepared for the sacrifices this job will require?"

"I'm guessing you mean I will be kissing Pan Am goodbye?"

"At first, most definitely. Your transition to the CIA will probably work out similar to how we handled Bridget's situation. You'll be on a leave of absence from Pan Am. Don't worry; we'll handle the administrative paperwork and such. We will definitely leave enough of a door open in case you ever need to access your former status as a stewardess for operational reasons."

"Operational reasons?"

"Absolutely…in case you haven't noticed by now, a CIA agent's work involves a great deal of deception. Pretending to be of a different identity, nationality, etc. You've got the groundwork of being a stewardess; we need to keep that option open for you in case any of your assignment work would benefit from it."

Kate leaned back in her chair. Richard made her abrupt career switch sound much easier than she knew it would be. She knew there would be difficult work ahead. She still hadn't told Laura or the other girls about leaving Pan Am. Putting up walls and weaving a shroud of secrecy was beginning to become second nature to her.

Leaning forward, Kate asked, "So how does this training work?"

"You'll be flown to Langley. Typical training program is four months. You'll be assessed and trained in everything from language, espionage, weapons, self defense, disguising your identity, etc. Once you are finished and graduate, you'll be available for assignments around the world. As you can imagine, the world is full of work for CIA operatives. JFK is gone, Communism runs rampant throughout the world, and dictatorships like Castro's are posing a constant threat to security in one way or another. If you truly want to make a difference, you couldn't have picked a better time to start."

Smiling, Kate replied, "Richard, making a difference is what I've wanted to do. I'm ready."

"Are you, Miss Cameron? Have you informed your sister you won't be flying anymore?"

"No, I haven't. I will tell her I'll be taking a leave though."

"Look, Kate…I know this decision wasn't easy for you. I know it was tough on you seeing Niko Lonza placed in the position of being a spy against his own government. If you want to take some time on this…"

Kate interrupted, "Richard, you noticed yourself that I've come a long way from the girl who was unsure about switching a passport. I'm ready to do more, to take the next step."

Richard looked at Kate thoughtfully. "Ok, Kate. I'll make the arrangements. I will be keeping in touch with you periodically as you move through the process."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Kate Spy Chronicles #2

Author: WistfulGuy

Fandom: Pan Am

Rating: PG

Cast: Kate Cameron

Disclaimer: I do not own Pan Am the company or the TV series. I am not associated with ABC TV in any way. I am just a huge fan of the show and like to write. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

Kate was leaving the lobby of a London hotel. It was in the early evening, and a thick fog had already begun settling over the street like a blanket. As she walked, she noticed a shadowy figure wearing a hat and trench coat, sitting on a bench up ahead by the street. She couldn't help but notice the figure turn and glance in her direction.

It wasn't the first time someone had taken notice of her. During her time with Pan Am, simply wearing the stewardess outfit in public caught the attention of many men. There seemed to be something...familiar about this one though.

As she neared, the figure rose from the bench. She noticed the figure was holding a newspaper. Slowly, the person rolled the paper up and placed it under an arm. Kate's pulse quickened as she saw the person obviously focus on her approaching more and more.

Kate began to reach into her purse when the shadowy figure spoke in a hushed male voice. "Pardon me, miss. Do you happen to know if there are any good places for billiards in this city?"

The question caught her off guard. Her thoughts went from tension to more of a sense of wonder. He's asking about billiards. Can it possibly be him? No, there's no way...Niko is back in Yugoslavia and I won't see him again.

As she pondered how to answer their question, the figure stepped into the beam of a streetlight, illuminating the face of Niko Lonza.

Kate was overcome with joy at seeing her long lost love. She began to weep happy tears as she said, "Is that really you?"

"In the flesh, my angel."

They rushed into an embrace. Niko held her firmly, and she felt herself enveloped in the safety of his arms.

Wiping her eyes, Kate asked incredulously, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to bring some information to an MI6 Contact, and I was told you were in town as well. I miss you more than I can say, Kate. You are more beautiful than ever now."

Kate smiled at his words that were as comforting and reassuring as his embrace.

Niko continued, "I also am here to tell you that I'm proud of you for what you are doing. Leaving Pan Am, taking the steps to become an agent. Just like you told me when I agreed to become an agent to spy on Tito, I am so very proud of you."

More tears rolled down Kate's cheek. "Thank you, Niko. I love you so much."

Brushing the hair from her eyes, Niko said, "I know, and I love you as well. I hope that one day we can see each other for real."

"For real?"

Niko carefully caressed Kate's face. He leaned towards her. Then, he spoke but with the voice of Richard, "Kate?"

Her body shook and she realized she'd been dreaming. She was in a car being driven by Richard. She glanced over at him. He had a look of mild amusement on his face.

"Well I know I'm not the most interesting company to be with, but I don't often recall boring people to sleep."

"It's fine, Richard. Sorry, I didn't mean to doze. It's just been hectic lately."

"I'll say. First, you graduate from your CIA Training at Langley. Then, you get an assignment in Washington DC requiring you to move there in 3 days time."

They were driving on the highway from New York en route to Washington DC. Richard had offered to help Kate move her personal items to Washington. There weren't a lot of details offered to either of them about Kate's assignment. This level of secrecy, of course, wasn't unusual for the Agency.

Kate pushed herself upward in her seat and straightened herself out from her sleeping position. Glancing out the window, she played a bit with a lock of hair near her face and thought about her dream. What a nice one to have about Niko! It had been so long since they last saw each other, and still he remained on her mind. She wondered what the dream meant, if she'd ever really see him again.

She felt good about her progress. She was no longer an amateur. In addition to the language skills, knowledge of fine wines and general etiquette she learned from Pan Am, she now had familiarity with numerous weapons, concealing her identity, and she could defend herself if necessary. The road ahead was still uncertain, with the possibility of danger and even death. Nonetheless, she felt ready. She felt prepared. She was ready to take on what came at her next.

They arrived at the CIA Offices and checked in. She soon found herself escorted to a medium sized board room. A long table stood in the middle, surrounded by ten large padded swivel chairs. A gentleman in a suit sat with her while Richard waited outside.

The gentleman motioned to a tray on the table with a pitcher of ice water and several glasses on it. "Hello Agent Cameron, my name is Mr. John. Would you care for some water?"

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you!"

John stood up from his seat and reached to the tray. He grabbed one of the glasses and meticulously poured 3/4 of a glass, handing it to Kate. He then returned to his seat and produced a file folder from a briefcase on the table while Kate slowly sipped her water.

"The agency appreciates your coming to DC on such short notice, Agent Cameron. The simple truth is we typically don't allow too much time to pass between giving an agent orders and the agent executing those orders. We just find it helps cut down on problems, intercepting of communications, that sort of thing."

Kate nodded. John continued, "The nature of your first assignment is retrieval. More specifically, retrieval of nuclear warhead specification documents that were recently pilfered by Soviet spies near Germany. We suspect one or more US Military Contractors to have been compromised, and we further believe these individuals have seen to it that these spec documents would be delivered into Soviet hands."

John retrieved a photo of a man who appeared to be in his early forties, and handed it to Kate. She studied the picture. The man was dressed conservatively in a dark suit and was exiting a Mercedes.

"Agent Cameron, this is Marc Rogetson. Government defense contractor, assigned to projects related to nuclear warhead development, design and deployment. As you can see, he has a rather expensive taste in automobiles and his wardrobe - an Italian suit, mind you - is a little extravagant for a government employee."

Kate placed the photo on the table. "So he is my mark. What's the plan?"

"While Mr. Rogetson's loyalties and scruples are in doubt by this agency, what is known for certain is his fondness for...eh...wine, women and song. In other words, this man is a sucker for libations and a pretty lady here or there."

Smirking, Kate replied, "And that's where I come in. Am I on my own on this?"

"Yes, we can't afford to draw too much attention on this one. Tensions with the Soviets are already on the rise, and even the German authorities wouldn't look too kindly on anti-Soviet intelligence operations in Germany without prior notice. Are you okay with that?"

Placing her palms down on the table, Kate inhaled and focused her gaze directly on John. "Absolutely. So, you need me to feel Mr. Rogetson out for any spec documents, and retrieve them."

"That is correct, Agent Cameron. You are authorized to use any means necessary at your disposal, up to deadly force, if necessary."

Kate's stomach tightened a bit. This was real now. She was really crossing the line here. Sure, it wouldn't be the first time she'd killed a person. Back in London, of course, shooting that double agent was more of a gut reaction to protect Mr. Anderson. Nevertheless, the idea of having to kill again gave her a pause for thought.

John stood up from the table. "You will be flying from New York to Berlin in a few days. I suggest you check in with supply to make sure you have everything you need, arms, funds, etc." He extended his hand to Kate and added, "Good luck, Agent Cameron."

Standing up, Kate smiled and took his hand, "Thank you, Mr. John."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Kate Spy Chronicles #3

Author: WistfulGuy

Fandom: Pan Am

Rating: PG

Cast: Kate Cameron

Disclaimer: I do not own Pan Am the company or the TV series. I am not associated with ABC TV in any way. I am just a huge fan of the show and like to write. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

Kate had been in Berlin for several days. She'd checked into a local hotel under an alias, and was in the process of tailing her target, Marc Rogetson, US Government Contractor suspected of pilfering nuclear secrets from the US. She felt herself becoming acclimated to her new life. It truly felt like that, beyond just a line of work.

She'd said goodbye to much of her previous existence. Pan Am was still there, but just in the distance. Her contact with the girls dropped off almost completely, except for Laura, who she spoke occasionally with. Even her sister had to be kept unaware of her new work.

The pain and regret with leaving so much behind was soothed by her belief that the work she was doing was important. She truly believed she was making an enormous contribution to US National Security. More importantly, she was making a difference. That's really all she ever wanted to do.

The agency's profile of Mr. Rogetson was quite helpful, and seemed to be spot on. With little deviation, Mr. Rogetson could be found at one of several pubs around Berlin in the evening. She decided it would be best to use his desire for wine, women and song to her advantage.

"So this man likes his women? I'll give him one he can't resist!" Kate thought. She went to a local dress shop to pick up the flashiest outfit she could find. Luckily she had some funds from the agency for this task. Gotta love the per diem, she mused to herself. She headed back to her hotel room to get ready.

The dress was classic 60's chic. Low cut in the front, form fitting and emerald green, not unlike the dress she wore in Monte Carlo when she hit the town with Niko. She readied herself, pulling on a garter belt holster with a 32 caliber pistol with silencer.

She pulled the dress on and fixed her hair and makeup. She began to get a tight feeling in her stomach. Was she ready for this? Ready for what she may have to do? The time in London, killing that agent was a gut reaction to that particular situation, where Anderson's life was in danger. Would she be able to follow through if this turned out in a similar way? She reached for her purse and took out a photo she had of Niko. Just seeing his face helped give her strength. She thought about the kind of man he is, the way he agreed to place his life in great danger just for a cause. "If he can do that, I can make it through this," she thought.

It was Wednesday evening, and based on Kate's observation she knew Mr. Rogetson would be at the Prost pub. She hailed a cab from the hotel. After several minutes, she arrived at Prost. After paying the driver, she stepped onto the sidewalk and entered the pub.

The Prost pub was a medium sized establishment that appeared to be frequented by upper middle class types. Kate saw many women dressed fairly well, and she was happy that her outfit choice seemed to blend in well with the average female there. Looking around the room, her gaze came to the bar, where she noticed Mr. Rogetson sitting on a barstool.

Kate approached him from behind. When she got to the bar, she placed one hand on the bar next to Mr. Rogetson. Glancing at the bartender, she waited to get their attention for a drink. All the while, she sensed Mr. Rogetson checking her out. Have a good look, I hope you like what you see, she mused.

"Good evening miss," Mr. Rogetson said to her.

Glancing back to him, Kate replied, "And good evening to you, sir. Care to buy a lady a cabernet?"

"Only if they're as beautiful and charming as you." Leaning forward to get the attention of the bartender, he said, "Gustav, a cabernet for the lady." He then motioned to an empty barstool next to Kate. "Please, join me."

She eased onto the chair. He continued to take in her appearance. Taking a sip from his drink, he asked, "So what brings you here this evening?"

"Oh, just looking for a night out and some fun. I love meeting people."

"Well you're in the right place. The name is Marc. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, my name is Lydia."

"So what do you do, Lydia?"

"I'm a fashion buyer. I work for Macy's, but currently I'm on vacation."

"You're American!"

"Yes, that's right. And how about you?"

"I work for the US Government. I'm a contractor. You know, it's really not too interesting and it certainly sounds a lot less glamorous that your job sounds."

"Well, at least you get to make a difference."

"Yeah, right. We'll see."

At that moment the bartender returned with a glass of Cabernet for Kate. She took the glass and sipped it slowly as she looked around the bar.

Marc continued studying Kate in her outfit. Trying to keep it from being too obvious, he quickly asked, "So how's the Cabernet?"

"Very nice, a great bouquet and not a lot of aftertaste." As she heard herself speak the words, she realized how Pan Am had taught her the finer points of wine appreciation. That couldn't have been handier than it was at this moment.

Leaning forward, Marc focused his gaze on Kate's eyes. "So, Lydia. What do you want to do in life?"

Laughing softly, Kate commented, "My, this conversation has taken a quick turn for the profound! You know, a lot of my friends have been settling down, getting married and starting families. They're buying the nice suburban houses and setting up their lives there. I look at that and just feel that isn't for me. I want travel, I want adventure."

Nodding with her statement, Marc replied, "I know what you mean. I married early and divorced not long afterward. I once thought I'd be Joe Family with kids, the picket fence and all that. Now I just want to have fun. I work hard, and I just have to believe it is for something more than a cozy, mundane existence.

Kate's gaze expressed interest. She was full on into her act now. She was playing the carefree beauty seeking the life he was willing to lead. All she knew about him from the CIA Intel was dead right. She imagined their conversation as a kind of dance, where she was keeping notice of things he said, his body language and was gradually leading him to where she wanted.

"Are you ready for another round, Lydia?"

"Sure!"

Marc motioned to the bartender for another order of drinks. He commented to Kate, "This really is a great place. I come here often. They have great whiskey here and the crowd is usually pretty good looking, like yourself."

Smiling, Kate replied, "Thanks."

"So, you're looking for adventure. If you often dress like that I imagine you have plenty of takers offering to show you around."

"I have my share of takers."

"You know, Lydia. There's nothing like a drive through the countryside to free the mind to different possibilities. Care to take a spin with me?"

"Hmmm, that is tempting. But wouldn't that be better in the daylight, where we can see more?"

"That is true. How about we just have a nightcap for now, at my place?"

Sipping the last of her wine, Kate placed the glass back on the bar. Glancing seductively back at Marc, she replied, "Why not?"


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Kate Spy Chronicles #4

Author: WistfulGuy

Fandom: Pan Am

Rating: PG

Cast: Kate Cameron

Disclaimer: I do not own Pan Am the company or the TV series. I am not associated with ABC TV in any way. I am just a huge fan of the show and like to write. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

Kate and Marc Rogetson arrived back at his apartment. It was fairly lavish, a two bedroom layout with several impressive looking pieces of furniture. On the walls were several paintings. He motioned to a leather covered sofa, saying, "Won't you please make yourself comfortable while I get us some drinks?"

Nodding in reply, Kate walked to the sofa and sat down. Marc's apartment was certainly very plush, and it certainly seemed he was getting financial help to be living this kind of lifestyle. It just didn't seem to fit someone on a government salary.

The sofa was in a den area of the apartment, and in the same area she noticed a fireplace against the wall with several fire tending tools. She noticed a metal briefcase on an easy chair near the fireplace. That looks worth investigating closely, she thought.

Marc returned with two brandy sniffers, handing one to Kate. "A little brandy to finish off the evening? You know, having the job I do, it is nice to be able to unwind at the end of the day and clear my mind of the boring things I do for a living."

Taking the glass and raising it slightly, Kate replied "Yes, you are correct. But without the boring activities of our jobs there wouldn't be the income for us to afford these exquisite pleasures."

Kate sipped her brandy and Marc replied, "You have a point, my dear. So tell me, do you have someone special back at home?"

"No one at the moment. I've had my flings and my romances, but none that have ever stuck." As she heard herself tell the lie she thought of Niko, wondering if he had ever been put in such a situation to weave a false shroud of a life to obtain information from someone.

Marc set his glass down on an end table near the sofa. "Well, allow me to be forward here and saying that you are quite beautiful, Lydia." He reached his hand up to caress her face.

Kate felt a slight tension build in her stomach as she felt his hands touching her face. Focus, she thought to herself. This is part of the game. She glanced at him, smiling warmly and gazing seductively at him. She also set her glass down and commented, "Thank you, Marc. Your touch feels good."

Leaning forward, Marc continued, "You know, I watched you enter that pub and just knew I wanted to spend more time with you, get to know you and see more of you."

"Now now, I just happened to be the one to catch your attention at that moment. I bet I'm not the first woman you've said these things to."

Smiling and laughing softly, Marc replied, "What? I am an admirer of beauty. Your appearance is intoxicating, and your lust for adventure and life are also very stimulating to me."

Cooing back, Kate said, "I could definitely go for something stimulating!" With that, she leaned forward and kissed Marc deeply on the lips. Marc wrapped his arms around her as they lay back on the couch, kissing passionately. He began to run his hands down her side to her legs.

Kate realized she had to get the drop on him before he moved his hands around to feel the gun she had on her garter holster. Kissing him deeply, she took his head in her hands. Leaning back slightly, she asked, "So what are you in the mood for, darling?"

"Oh a night with you in my bed would be nice, for starters," Marc smiled.

Smiling and laughing softly, Kate replied, "That does sound nice, but there's something I need to do first."

"And what would that be?"

Kate quickly jammed her thumbs into Marc's eyes. He quickly screamed at the pain and swung his arms, knocking her off of him. Reaching quickly for her gun, she got up from the couch and pointed the gun at him as he grabbed his eyes and bellowed, "Lydia, what the hell did you do that for?"

"Shut up, Marc. I'm looking for the missile documentation you have that you plan on selling to the Russians."

Moving his hands from his eyes, he saw Kate standing over him, bearing down with her 32 caliber pistol. Her gaze, which moments earlier was full of passion and sensuality, now was icy and unflinching.

Marc moved around on the couch, placing his feet on the floor. "Oh really. Damn...I should've known you could be a risk, not being a regular at that pub and everything. I guess I have a weakness for you buxom redheads."

"Save the pleasantries, Mr. Rogetson. I don't expect you'll be picking up any women any time soon. I need those plans, and I need them NOW."

"Can't we make a deal? I'm sure we can work something out."

"It's a little late for that, Marc. Where are they?"

Leaning forward slightly, Marc gestured towards the chair with the briefcase near the fireplace. "In that case...they're in there."

Kate glanced towards the case. Keeping a watch on Marc, she gradually side stepped toward the chair. Still holding her gun in her right hand, she reached down to open the case. As she did, Marc commented, "Do you really think you're doing good here? You're not stopping the inevitable, you know. What the hell do you think will happen now? Let me clue you in, some other schmo is going to get enticed like I was and this will happen again. Only next time, you or someone else may not be there to stop it."

Glancing at the documents in the case, Kate saw several with US Department of Defense logos on them. They looked like the real thing. She focused her gaze completely back on Marc. He had lowered his hands and was resting them on the couch. He was sitting to the right side of the couch.

Taking a few steps back towards him, Kate said, "Maybe we will or maybe we won't stop it. But I can tell you this: communism won't win. I and the people I'm with are willing to do whatever it takes to make sure communism doesn't win."

"Oh really? Just how much are you willing to do?" Marc asked. With that, he quickly reached underneath the sofa cushion he was sitting on and retrieved a silver plated pistol. As he brought it up to fire at Kate, she fired four rounds from her 32 caliber, hitting Marc in the chest. Blood spattered the couch and wall behind him. He let out a gurgled sigh and slumped back on the couch.

Kate's pulse quickened. It was not unlike the time she had in London. Her initial fear and remorse was blunted by the fact she had acted in self-defense. Placing the 32 caliber in her holster, she closed the briefcase and quickly made her way out of the apartment.

She hailed a cab to return to her hotel. She'd be checked out and on her way to the airport quickly. She thought about the last exchange she had with Marc. While his cynicism was most definitely coming from his own depression and dissatisfaction, she wondered about the fight against communism. Could they prevail against it? Was it truly worth it? Sighing, she thought the only way to figure that out was to keep working on the side she felt was right. She knew she was strong, and while there would probably be stumbles on her path in the future, she'd keep pressing forward to be the person who made a difference.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Kate Spy Chronicles #5

Author: WistfulGuy

Fandom: Pan Am

Rating: PG

Cast: Kate Cameron

Disclaimer: I do not own Pan Am the company or the TV series. I am not associated with ABC TV in any way. I am just a huge fan of the show and like to write. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

Kate wrapped her head in a scarf and moved through the Berlin airport as naturally as possible. She knew if she made it onto a plane bound for America she would be home free. She walked past a lounge and heard the sound of a newscast on a TV. Glancing upward, she saw a TV mounted behind a bar showing a newscast of the grisly murder scene at Marc Rogetson's apartment. The bar patrons were all watching the TV fairly intently. She could make out the news announcer saying things like "No motive", "Suspect at large". She didn't want to stick around there any longer than that, so she kept moving.

Her flight was pre-arranged by the Agency, for fear that booking a last minute flight out of the country would appear suspicious to authorities. She'd flown the Pan Am Clipper Yankee on her trip to Germany, and she was curious what the return flight would be. Glancing at her ticket, she caught sight of the name...Clipper Majestic. Of course, she thought.

What an odd reunion this would be. She wondered several things, like what the girls' reaction will be when they see her. She wondered who was now filling her shoes on the crew. She wondered if she'd be able to look at them without revealing the things she'd done and the things she would likely need to do in the future.

Kate was startled by a gruff male German voice, "Excuse me, miss. May I see your passport, please?" Looking up, she saw the man speaking to her was Polizei and was one of two uniformed officers standing there, both carrying machine guns.

Kate quickly produced her passport. "Is there something wrong?"

Ignoring her question, the man who spoke to her grabbed the passport and flipped through the pages slowly. After a minute or two of this, he closed the passport and swiftly handed it back to her. He asked Kate, "What is the nature of your trip to Germany?"

"Oh, I'm on vacation. I'm an American and I'm doing some sightseeing."

The man's face was stoic. Kate could not tell if he was buying her story or not. The man gave her a visual once over, Kate wondered if the authorities were given any description on the murder suspect yet and how much she fit that description. She felt her stomach tighten as she waited, trying to continue showing the concern that an innocent person being questioned by the police would portray.

Then, just as soon as they had come upon her, the man who spoke said a quick, "Thank you," and the two Polizei continued walking through the airport. Kate breathed a sigh of relief. She put her passport back in her bag and walked towards the Pan Am gate.

She marveled at how much of this job was similar to playing billiards: the strategy, the moves, keeping several steps ahead of the other person. In spite of the excitement, there remained and would always be a considerable amount of danger. She was glad that she would soon be leaving the country and imminent danger for the moment.

Arriving at the Pan Am gate, Kate saw she had about 20 minutes to spare before boarding began. She began looking through her bag when she heard a familiar voice softened with a French accent, "Kate?"

Looking up, Kate saw Colette walking towards her. Colette had a bit of a sideward glance, as she was not completely certain it really was Kate. "Wow, what a surprise, it IS you! How are you, beauté?" Colette hugged Kate.

Hugging her back and giggling softly, Kate replied, "Hi Colette, it is great to see you again. It looks like I'll be flying Majestic once again, as a passenger this time."

Smiling sweetly, Colette remarked, "Well you'll have a most relaxing flight then. So what have you been up to? I understand you took a leave of absence from Pan Am."

"Yes, I was just getting to the point of wanting to try something different. I was able to get a job working with Macy's part time."

"Macys? That sounds interesting. What brings you to Berlin?"

"Oh, visiting some old friends from college who moved here."

"I see. Well, I made the most of my trip this time. Instead of lingering here on our layover, I took a side trip to Paris. I've been spending time with my brother Georges and getting to know him better."

"Oh, that's right! Your brother, how is he?"

"He's wonderful. He's sweet and kind and I'm so glad to have found him."

Smiling at Colette's emotions over speaking about her long lost sibling, Kate thoughtfully touched Colette's arm. Kate remembered the closeness she had with these girls and, thankfully, she realized the time she'd spent away had not diminished how she cared about them, and vice versa."

An excited female voice said, "Kate! Is that really you? Oh my God, it is!"

Kate and Colette turned to the sound of the voice, which belonged to Maggie Ryan. She was walking alongside Laura, whose expression was of genuine surprise at seeing her sister. Laura moved up and quickly hugged Kate, kissing her softly on the cheek. "I've missed you so much!"

Kate hugged Laura back, saying "Me too." Maggie stood by proudly beaming at the old crew being united together.

Kate released the hug from Laura. Turning to face the three of them, she asked, "So who has my slot?"

Colette smiled and turned to Maggie. Laura brushed a lock of hair to the side of her face and demurred. Maggie glanced briefly at Colette and Laura before chiming in, "As if anyone could replace you, Laura! But seriously, we're going to be breaking a new girl in on our next leg. At the moment we're one short, but my girls can handle it, isn't that right?" In response, Laura and Colette looked at Maggie and nodded. Colette gave Kate a sideward glance and made a "So-so" gesture, winking and smiling.

Soon after that it was time to board. Kate was refreshed and relieved to have seen her old crew and share in the repartee they always seemed to have. When they returned to America she knew a debriefing with the Agency was coming. She'd deal with that as it came. She also knew that immediately after this flight, a much more enjoyable debriefing with dear friends was also in store. She knew she'd be looking forward to that one.


End file.
